Heart of a Hero
by PJ in NH
Summary: What happens when the rest of the Seven and the town gather together to celebrate Vin's birthday? (This story is complete, I will be posting the chapters regularly.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seated with the wall to his back, a soft smile lit the tracker's face as he witnessed the celebration before him. Seeing his fellow regulators and other chosen members of the town have a good time did his heart good, filling it with rich emotions which he would treasure forever. Everyone was laughing, telling jokes, and bestowing gifts to the guest of honor. He paused for a moment wondering what it would be like to be the center of attention at a time like this, but quickly dismissed it knowing he'd likely be too embarrassed to enjoy himself. He didn't have to worry about that anyway, he figured, he'd told Chris a long time ago he had no idea what day he'd been born.

"Wooo weee!" Buck Wilmington squealed. "Come 'ere, Sally, and give the birthday boy another kiss!"

The giggling buxom blonde barmaid willingly allowed the ladies' man to pull her on his welcoming lap. Wrapping her soft arms around Buck she kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Having a good time, Vin?" JD asked dropping into the seat beside the sharpshooter. Raising his beer mug the young sheriff took long draw on the brew.

Vin dipped his head with a nod.

"I think it's even better than last year's celebration!" JD noted, toasting his honorary older brother with his beer. "'Course Ezra's party a couple of years ago was a lot of fun. I'll never forget the look on his face when you gave him your present."

"Tweren't nothing," Vin said, his brilliant blue eyes reflected his embarrassment of being reminded of Ezra's reaction to his gift.

"He still has it you know. He framed it."

This news gave Vin pause. "Just words on paper, JD."

"Oh you know as well as I do, it wasn't 'jess words on paper'. He liked that poem you wrote," JD pressed. "Meant something to 'im."

Vin reached for his hat, which he had hung earlier on peg on the wall. "Time for m' rounds," he announced, successfully terminating the conversation with the younger man. Rising he crossed over to the birthday boy, shook Buck's hand, nodded to the rest of the revelers, and exited the saloon.

"Ever notice how Vin always has to leave early to ride patrol during one of these birthday parties?" JD questioned the group.

"Did you ever realize we have yet to commemorate Mr. Tanner's birthday?" Ezra countered dryly.

JD's jaw dropped. "I-I didn't…"

The gambler interrupted. "I can only conclude either Mr. Tanner does not choose to divulge the date of his birth, or more probable…"

"He doesn't know," Chris Larabee said sadly stepping up behind the men.

Ezra nodded and sipped at his shot of whiskey.

"He's got no clue at all?" JD pressed.

"I questioned him a couple years or so ago, shortly after we started celebrating," Chris said. Tilting a shot of whiskey into his mouth he grimaced as the amber liquid hit the back of his throat. "All he could tell me was he was five when his mother died and that he remembered she died when the bluebonnets were in bloom. He told me every spring he adds a year to his age, and according to Vin, 'figgers it's good enough'."

"So he'll never know for sure?"

"Probably not, JD," Josiah answered.

"I would 'spect that Vin's mother gave birth to him at home. If she were lucky, she mighta had a midwife to help her, but it mighta just been Vin's father," Nathan said.

Ezra nodded. "I would think it's highly likely that Mr. Tanner has never celebrated his time of birth, at least not that he can recollect."

Rose slipped off Buck's lap and the rogue leaned forward in his chair grinning broadly. "Jest cuz we don't have an exact date, don't mean we can't have a birthday party for Vin." A sly conspiratorial grin spread beneath the man's mustache.

The other five beamed at the idea.

"That's a great idea, Buck! But when would we do it?" JD asked. "What day would we pick?"

Ezra pulled out his deck of cards and deftly withdrew several cards and with a flourish spread them across the table. "Pick a card," he instructed the youngest member of the group.

JD's hand hesitated over the cards before he finally made his decision. Turning the card over, he revealed the four of spades.

"April," Ezra declared, "the fourth month." Picking up the cards, he reshuffled them into the rest of the deck and this time fanned out all fifty-two cards across the table. Tapping them with his index finger, he instructed Buck, Chris, and Nathan to each select a card.

The three men each carefully chose a card apiece and turned them over to reveal a two of clubs, a jack of hearts, and lastly a nine of spades.

"The twenty-first. Vin's birthday will be April the twenty-first." Ezra said with a grin. "If I'm not mistaken, that is also just about the time the bluebonnets are in bloom in Texas. We have about three months to prepare the best birthday commemoration this quaint community has ever witnessed!"

TBD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mary Travis's arms were laden with the morning's edition. She had already stopped at Mrs. Potter's and at the bank. Seeing a familiar handsome man dressed in black crossing the street, she smiled warmly.

Chris Larabee tipped his hat to the widow. "Mornin', Mary," he called out. "Got a minute?"

She smiled. "Of course, Chris."

Chris joined her on the boardwalk, accompanying her as she continued to sell her papers to passersby. "I understand the Judge will be coming into Four Corners soon."

"Yes, I'm expecting him next week, on his way back from Chesterville," Mary replied, she sounded concerned. "Is something wrong?"

The gunslinger sighed. "I told you about Vin's surprise party."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the Judge?"

"We want it to be very special," he explained. Dropping his voice to a coarse whisper, he continued. "Over the past few months I've been in contact with some old ah past 'associates' of mine.

"I have noticed you spending a lot of time at the telegraph office."

"Almost think I spent more time there than the saloon lately," he admitted, "and I know I've certainly spent more money there. It should be worth it in the long run. I think I've got a strong lead on someone who might be able to clear Vin's name. I found a witness. Someone who was too afraid to speak up back then, but I've convinced him we'd protect him and relocate him to Arizona Territory if he will step forward. Apparently he has his heart set on moving further west."

Mary gripped his upper arm with her free hand. "Oh, Chris, that's wonderful! What's Vin have to say about all this? "

"Haven't told him. There's no guarantee, Mary, not until the witness testifies; but it looks promising. I can't think of anything better than to be able to legally clear Vin's name for his birthday."

"But is it fair to clear his name, but not tell him about it until then?"

"I've thought of that. For one thing, it'll take some time to get this taken care of, that's why I need to speak to the Judge – need a little legal advice. For another, even if he could get his name cleared today, it'll take a little while 'fore the word gets out to all the sheriffs and the bounty hunters. He'd still need to be on his guard."

She nodded in understanding. "I think it's wonderful, Chris." She reached out and squeezed his upper arm. "I'll tell the Judge you need to see him as soon as he arrives – and I'll pray that you are successful."

"Please don't breathe a word to anyone else. I don't want to raise hopes if this falls through."

"If course, Chris. I understand."

Chris grinned, his green eyes twinkled. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew some change and passed it to the woman.

She looked at the money quizzically.

Laughing, he pointed at the paper.

Blushing she passed him a copy. "Page two," she said as she walked away.

Thumbing to the indicated page, he opened the newspaper and read.

+++M7+++

Slipping into the saloon, Mary spotted Ezra Standish at his customary table, but instead of shuffling his cards, he was reading a letter. Hearing her entry, he looked up. "Good morning, Mrs. Travis."

"Morning, Ezra." Smiling she passed him two copies of the Clarion.

His eyebrows rose and her met her smile with one of his own flashing his golden incisor. "Twice in one week, ma'am? Mr. Tanner's certainly become quite prolific."

"Page two."

Turning to page two, Ezra found the item and paused to read the printed poem. "Another gem. Your instruction in reading and writing is being put to excellent use. You should be very proud." Looking up at the woman, he could see from the look on her face that she was.

"He's worked very hard as well. Vin's accomplished a lot. He's very pleased to be able to pen his own poems now."

Rising from his chair, he pulled out one of the chairs to the right of his own. "Please, my dear, do sit down."

"I do have more papers to deliver," she argued," and I have a lot to do before our new schoolmarm arrives."

"I'm sure that your delay in delivering your publications will not affect circulation, and it is a couple of weeks before the educator arrives. I require your assistance in a delicate and expeditious matter. I am afraid there is one aspect of Mr. Tanner's poem that I find unsettling," he stated, his voice low.

Mary looked up him, clearly appalled. "It's a wonderful poem," she argued. "One of his best."

"I have no contention with the poem itself. Indeed, his contributions to your illustrious newspaper brighten my days. Why do you think, Mrs. Travis, that I always request extra copies whenever his literary accomplishments are published?"

Looking confused, Mary said. "Then I'm at a loss, Mr. Standish. Why are you dismayed?"

"Simply regarding this." Ezra poked at the poem with his index finger. "It's a shame that the only recognition our erstwhile tracker/poet extraordinaire is able to garner from his efforts is his initials," he noted of the 'by V.J.T.' which was imprinted beneath the poem's title.

Mary nodded and sighed forlornly. "I do understand, Ezra. It pains me that I can't put print his full name, but until his name is cleared there is really no other safe alternative. I did at first suggest just using 'anonymous', but as Vin said. He wasn't going to have any of his poems credited to a 'naughty mouse'."

"While it is unfortunate that there doesn't seem there is anything I can do to resolve that particular matter, I have been given some thought to Mr. Tanner's birthday celebration, and most importantly an appropriate gift." He looked up at the saloon doors to ascertain that was he was about to tell the young widow was for their ears only. "I've been in contact with a reputable publishing house in New York City. They specialize in books of poetry."

"Oh, Ezra!" Mary's lips curled up into a smile and her eyes twinkled.

"I have even sent them all of Vin's poems that have been featured in the _Clarion_." Pushing the letter he'd been reading earlier towards the woman, he continued. "Acting as Mr. Tanner's proxy I have received confirmation from a Mr. Jonathan Q. McAllister of McAllister Publishing that they would like to indeed publish a book containing Mr. Tanner's poems. While I'm very pleased with their interest and intent, it pains me profoundly to instruct Mr. McAllister to proceed with the printing with 'by V.J.T.'. I'm afraid that I have no other option unless a pseudonym was used."

"You're acting as his proxy, but he has no idea as to what you are doing?"

"Perhaps you recall a couple years ago when Mr. Tanner allowed me to act on his behalf during that minor legal situation?" Ezra asked.

"Regarding that disagreement regarding the ownership of his horse?"

"The very same, though why anyone aside from our tracker wanted that devil of a horse still alludes me. Anyway, I still retain that authority to act on Mr. Tanner's behalf."

Mary looked uneasy finding it difficult meet the gambler's green gaze. "I see, providing you don't abuse that authority."

"My good lady, I consider Mr. Tanner one of my dear friends. It pains me that you even suggest that I could stoop to such behavior. "

Mary shot him an evil eye…one all mothers perfect in a very short period of time.

"Besides, I am well aware if I were to misappropriate that trust, Mr. Tanner, Mr. Larabee, and the rest of the Seven wouldn't hesitate to dole out harsh punishment."

"Considering your intent, and situation, Ezra, would it be possible to instruct Mr. McAllister to save the printing of the cover and the title page until last? Perhaps Mr. Tanner's situation will change before they have to commit the author's name to the books?"

The green eyes narrowed scrutinizing the woman as he would a fellow poker player. "Mrs. Travis, do you know something of which I should be cognizant?"

She giggled nervously, a blush warmed her face. Rising to her feet she gripped her unsold papers firmly. "Now, Ezra, I'm sure I have no idea."

Standing Ezra gently placed his hand on her forearm. "My dear woman, I am an astute observer of my fellow man – or woman – as it is in your case. Now I inquire again – and please consider the ramifications of your reply before you speak – is there anything I should know regarding Mr. Tanner's legal circumstances?"

Mary looked away casting her eyes over the batwing doors and to the street outside. There resting in a chair in the shadows of the restaurant sat the subject of their discussion. Why hadn't she noticed it before? For as much as Vin Tanner enjoyed the outdoors, when he was in town he tended to keep as hidden as possible while still maintaining his vigil on the town and its residents. Outside he'd keep to the shadows, his hat placed just high enough on his head so he could peer out beneath the brim but still remain hidden. Indoors he'd always place himself in the back of a room, his back to the wall, allowing him to remain as unnoticed as possible and also preventing anyone from sneaking up behind him. How Vin was able to maintain his outlook on life as evidenced in his poetry was a mystery to her. A man like Vin Tanner shouldn't have to live his life like a wanted man, she determined, he was innocent – of that fact she had no doubt. He shouldn't have to worry about whether his name appeared in print – he should be able to experience the pride and joy of knowing not only there were other people enjoying his literary achievements, but that they also were able to associate a name to his talent. On the other hand, she had made a promise to Chris. "Perhaps you should speak to Mr. Larabee about your problem," she relented meeting his eyes her gaze unwavered.

"I will do that, madam." Snapping the paper open, he proceeded to peruse the poem again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seated on their steeds, Buck Wilmington and his young friend rode patrol out around the town.

"I can't figure it out," JD groused urging his horse to keep pace with Buck's.

"Can't figure what out, JD?"

"It's already March, Buck, and I have no more clue what to git Vin for his birthday than I did in February." The young man shook his head sadly. "I want it to be special," JD continued. "I want it to be something he'll like and that will mean something to him."

"I know what you mean, pard." I've been wracking my brain around this and haven't been able to come up with anything either. I guess I could always send Miss Abby to Vin's wagon…" He smiled at the thought.

JD's jaw dropped. "Buck! You wouldn't!"

"Don't get your pistols in a twist," Buck said with a grin. "He'd be so embarrassed; he'd never leave his wagon. Not ta say that would be a bad thing as long as Miss Abby was there with him. Lord knows he certainly could use some feminine affection."

JD couldn't deny that observation. "There's got to be somethin', somethin' special. What is it that Vin values above all else?" JD mused.

"His guns?"

"Oh, Buck, he's has enough firepower."

"Friendship."

"True, Vin's certainly does appreciate his friends. He doesn't take anythin' or anyone for granted."

"Loyalty." Buck continued.

"He certainly doesn't take that lightly."

Buck's mouth spread broad beneath his mustache. "I think I know exactly what we can do. C'mon, JD, let's ride, we have some planning to do."

+++M7+++

"Headin' out?" Chris questioned his friend just outside the livery. The sun was bright and the spring air light and refreshing.

Vin swung his leg up over Peso's back and seated himself comfortably in the saddle. "Goin' up ta Nettie's. She needs some work done around her place. Thought I'd stay fer supper then head back."

Chris looked up at the tracker, the gunslinger's squinted due to the bright sun. "Doesn't Nettie do her baking today?"

"Well I may be going up ta help her out, but I'm stayin' fer her cobbler. After all it is Baking Day." Vin grinned, tapped his hat with two figures, and urged Peso into a trot. "See ya later, cowboy."

With a chuckle Chris turned back down the street and noticed Ezra walking toward him.

"Mr. Larabee, I have a dilemma," Ezra said when he got nearer the man in black.

"You have a dilemma? I find that hard to believe, Ezra," Chris replied sardonically.

"I know that may be difficult to fathom, but I'm hopeful you will be able to resolve my quandary."

Chris leaned back casually against an empty hitching post and lit a cheroot.

Ezra waited until Larabee had exhaled a cloud of smoke before he continued. "As I'm sure you are aware, April the twenty-first is rapidly approaching. Six weeks doesn't seem of sufficient duration. I have a problem regarding the impending celebration which I am hopeful you might be able to rectify."

Chris focused his attention on the citizens walking along the opposite side of the street, as he replied. "What seems to be your problem, Ezra?"

"Yes, well. I assume I can trust you not to divulge what I'm about to tell you to a certain sharpshooter?"

Chris slid his green eyes to his left slowly and pierced the gambler with his trademark Larabee stare before once again turning his attention to across the street.

"Er, right," Ezra cleared his throat nervously, deciding on not telling the man in black the entire truth. "You see, I am planning to turn one of Mr. Tanner's poems into a work of art in honor of his birthday. While I would love to credit the poem with our tracker's proper name, I do realize that it might not be prudent to Mr. Tanner's health if certain individuals were to see it."

"That could be a problem."

"I thought perhaps you could suggest some resolution to my predicament, sir?" Ezra endured the gunslinger's silence to a point when he even wondered he'd reply at all. The conman prepared to turn away when Chris spoke.

"I may be able to help you."

"Yes?"

"It will require you to maintain your own silence. For if I find you've repeated what I'm about to tell you…"

"I understand completely, Mr. Larabee," Ezra assured him and tugged on his collar which all of a sudden seemed too restricting.

Chris dropped his voice so low Ezra had to step closer to the intimidating man in order to hear him clearly.

"I have recently made contacts with past er…associates. I have given certain relevant information to Judge Travis. He is currently working with authorities in Texas regarding Vin's legal situation. It appears that the outcome will be favorable, of course there are no guarantees."

Ezra was nothing if not shocked. "That's excellent news. What are the odds…"

"Odds, Ezra? We are taking about a man's life, not a horse race!" Chris snapped turning his head sharply to look at his fellow regulator.

"Of course, Mr. Larabee, it was a mere slip of the tongue. Let me rephrase. Do you have any idea when you might receive more definitive information regarding the outcome of this state of affairs?"

The gunslinger turned his head back again away from Ezra. "I am hoping I'll be hearing from the Judge by the middle of next week."

"I would be greatly appreciative if you would inform me of the decision post haste."

Chris nodded and pushed away from the hitching post.

That'll be approximately four weeks from the time of the news to the celebration, Ezra thought. It his luck held - and it usually did - it should allow just enough time.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Another one, Vin?" Mary asked reading through the carefully printed poem Vin had brought her.

"I's up at Baker Pass yesterday," Vin explained. "I had ta wait out a storm. When the sun broke through the clouds, it's like God spoke ta me. Had to scribble down m' thoughts."

"Oh, I wasn't complaining, Vin. I'm just amazed how you're able to create such wonderful images with your words," Mary explained. It didn't matter how often she told him she loved his poetry, she could still make him blush – which endeared him to her all the more. "You do realize when one of your poems appear in the Clarion, I have to print more papers?"

The former bounty hunter looked up at her, not sure if it was a criticism or a compliment. He opened his mouth to question her statement when the sound of the stagecoach coming down the street interrupted his thought.

"Oh, no! The stage is early!" Mary exclaimed. Reaching for a towel she wiped her hands clean and pulled off her printer's apron.

"Mary?" Vin questioned alarmed at Mary's reaction.

"The new schoolmarm's suppose to be on the stage," she explained tucking a loose lock of hair back over her ear. "JD promised he'd be back from Nettie's before it showed up to help with her luggage, but I don't think he's back yet."

"No problem. I'd be happy ta help."

"Thank goodness. Come, I don't want her to arrive without someone there to greet her."

Hannah Fuller cautiously looked out from the stagecoach.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Vin Tanner asked reach up to take her hand. Looking down at the long-haired man, Hannah smiled nervously, accepted his hand, and finally stepped out of the stage.

Her dark green dress was heavily coated with dust as was her cinnamon colored hair which threatened to escape from her matching green bonnet. In her hands she clutched her well-worn carpetbag and an equally worn leather case containing her concertina.

"Here, let me help you, miss." Vin tipped his hat toward her with one hand and took the offered carpetbag from her with the other.

"Miss Fuller, it's so good to meet you," Mary Travis gushed a wide welcoming smile on her face. "I'm Mary Travis and this," Mary gestured to the tracker, "is Vin Tanner, one of the town's peacekeepers."

Vin's blue eyes sparkled from under his brim as he again looked up at Four Corner's new teacher and a blush crept over his face. "Pleasure ta meet ya, Miss."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I can't believe I'm finally here." her New England accent was clearly evident. She tried to brush away some of the dust that clung to her dress.

"Got one bag up here," the stagecoach driver called out indicating a black trunk.

Vin carefully placed her carpetbag down on the sidewalk and reached up to bring down the heavy trunk.

"Oh dear, please be careful," Hannah cautioned.

"I'll make sure nuttin inside's hurt," Vin assured her.

Hannah reached up and tried to steady the load with her free hand. "It's not the trunk I'm worried about. I don't want you to be injured."

"Aw, he..ah…shucks, Miss, this little ol' trunk's not gonna hurt me," Vin drawled.

Mary watched as the pair blushed, and it did her heart good.

"Got yer gift yet?" Nathan Jackson asked the preacher. The two friends were seated out on the balcony of Nathan's clinic.

"I certainly do, Brother."

"Whadya get?"

"You'll see when Vin does."

"Yer no fun, Josiah. Anyone ever tell ya that?"

Josiah chuckled. "Well what about you, Nathan? Did you get Vin something yet?"

"Hell, no. I jes can't figger out what ta git. You'd think idda be easy to git something for someone who don't have much." Nathan shook his head in frustration.

Hearing the approaching horses, the two friends turned to see the stagecoach come down the road followed by Mary and Vin exiting the Clarion to greet the new arrival.

"Did you see that?" Josiah elbowed the healer.

"They're blushing so hard, it's making my eyes hurt," Nathan laughed.

Josiah waggled his eyebrows.

Nathan winked.

Ezra examined the text yet again to make sure it was concise and addressed every issue the McAllister Publishing Company had mentioned in their correspondence. Then he looked at the second sheet of paper, the one he was loathe to send, but as each minute ticked by he was more certain it would be the one he'd have to wire.

Opening his pocket watch again, Ezra noted it was twenty-two minutes of four - and four o'clock was his deadline, seeing that they needed the information in New York by six o'clock. The minutes passed excruciatingly slow. At seven minutes before the hour Ezra closed the pocket watch and rising to his feet began his walk towards the telegraph office. He was about to place his hand on the door when it swung open and Ezra confronted a smiling bright-eyed Chris Larabee. Ezra crumpled up the second sheet of paper and happily instructed the telegraph operator to send the first.

TBD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nathan swung down from his horse after tending to an older couple who lived a mile or so outside of town. Leaving instructions to Tiny, he gave the gelding a loving slap and exited the livery. What he saw surprised him. Outside of the new schoolhouse which had been erected across from the church a group of people had gathered. Curious, Nathan walked over to see what had attracted all the attention.

As he neared the schoolhouse, the healer could hear music.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the women.

"Every afternoon, just before school's finished, the new schoolmarm gets out her um…" She demonstrated moving her hands back and forth palms together. "…um..music box." she shrugged.

"It's called a concertina," a familiar voice provided.

"Oh, hey, Josiah. You part of the audience too?" Nate asked.

"I do love music."

"Sssshhh!" a number of people urged.

The healer smiled as Hannah Fuller continued to sing to her pupils. The song she had chosen to sing was different than he had heard before. It was about fish, boats, and life on the sea.

As the music quieted, the children could be heard asking for another, to which Hannah begged off promising them another one the next day providing they worked hard.

Nathan turned to leave along with the other members of the audience when he spotted a lone figure seated just behind the church, clearly thinking he was not being noticed.

"Hey, Josiah," he whispered. "Vin's over behind yer church."

Josiah clasped his friend on the shoulder. "But now bring me a musician. And when the musician played, the hand of the Lord came upon him. 2 Kings 3:14-16."

"Huh?"

Josiah leaned towards the healer and whispered in his ear.

Nathan's face split in a broad grin which Josiah returned.

"Ya need any help?" Vin Tanner asked from the doorway of the schoolhouse after the teacher's audience and pupils had left for the day.

Hannah was collecting the students' personal slates from their desks and looked up at her guest.

"Thank you, but I think I have it undah control, Mr. Tanner." She smiled.

He removed his hat and gave her a nod. "Ya sing awful purty, Miss Fuller."

"Just a sea ditty or two," she admitted and continued her work.

"Don't know just what yer saying all the time, but I like it."

Bringing the slates over to her desk, she proceeded to wipe each of the boards clean with a damp rag. She laughed lightly. "I don't think the children do either all the time, but they're learning." She picked up a sand dollar she had on her desk. "I'm glad I thought to pack some things from home before I left. They are learning a lot and expanding their universe a little bit." She passed the item to Vin.

Placing his hat down on a desk, he stepped forward and carefully took the item from her outstretched hand. Turning it over in his hand he examined it. "It's beautiful."

"It's said that the star in the middle symbolizes the star the Wise Men followed when they searched for our Savior and the holes around the edge symbolize the marks of the nails, spear, and thorns which Our Lord suffered while he was on the cross."

Opening a draw in her desk she pulled out a small black drawstring bag and dumped the contents into her hand. "And if you open up the sand dollar, you'll find…"

"Angels," Vin whispered reverently.

She laughed softly witnessing Vin's enchantment. "Or some say doves."

"S' why did you leave yer home? Ya love yer sea. Ya must miss it."

Hannah placed the 'angels' back in the bag and tugged the strings to close it. "I do miss it, Mr. Tanner," she admitted. "I miss the salt smell of the sea. I miss the sun glinting off the waves in the bay. I miss the seafood." Her smile faded. "But there are things I don't miss."

"Reasons why ya left?" Vin asked and passed her back the sand dollar.

She swallowed and gave him a nod. Turning the sand dollar over and over in her hands, she pressed her lips together gathering her courage.

Vin patiently waited for her to speak.

"My father was a fisherman, he owned his own boat – it was named after me, the 'Hannah Ann'. It wasn't much, but it was his." She smiled fondly at the memory but quickly the smile fell as she continued her tale. "One winter morning he and his men left port just like any other day. In the morning the sun shone and the air was crisp, but by the afternoon the wind had picked up and the snow started to fall heavily. It was a horrible storm, something up there we call a Nor'Easter. The Hannah Ann never returned to port. All hands were lost at sea. In the spring they found some of the bodies off the Isles of Shoals."

"Yer pa?" Vin asked sadly.

She bobbed her head and raised her wet eyes to look into the tracker's cerulean gaze. "And my intended, Jack. I lost them both, I didn't have any other family. My mother died when I was a child. When I saw Mrs. Travis' advert in the Boston paper, I wrote to her. When she accepted my offer I sold all I could, and gave what I couldn't take with me to charity. And well, here I am." She smiled bravely, even though a tear had managed to trickle down her cheek.

"Perhaps the Hannah Ann found a different port," Vin suggested.

"Perhaps."

Vin picked up his hat and nervously turned it around his hands. "I hope yer'll be happy here, Miss Fuller."

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner. I think I might."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Standish, I still haven't received a wire from the train station."

"Mr. Hamilton, I implore you of the urgency of this piece of correspondence," Ezra beseeched.

"I am aware of your need for this telegram, sir. As aware as I've been for the last week."

"Please…"

"And I'm also aware of the need for…" The telegraph operator suddenly smiled and plucked a pencil from over his ear and tapped the tip to his tongue. "Now, Mr. Standish, who would you like to send that telegram to?"

Hearing the sound of the office door open, Ezra turned. "Ah, Mr. Tanner, good morning." Ezra greeted.

"Everything okay, Ez?" Vin asked looking concerned. "Seen ya in here a lot lately."

"Everything is most satisfactory," Ezra said.

TBC

"Ya don't look so satisfied. Ya feeling ok?"

Ezra forced a smile. "Just conducting some business transactions lately with mother."

Vin placed his hand on the doorknob. "Well that 'splains why you look like you've eaten a mess of Texas leaf hoppers." With a tip of his hat, the sharpshooter slipped out the door.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked looking hopeful.

Vin pushed the door open a bit. "Chris asked me to head out ta the Morgan place an' help 'em out. Clyde's done hurt hisself and the missus can't do his work 'n hers too. 'Specially with a handful of young'uns under foot. Prob'ly won't be back until tomorra night."

"I'm sure the Morgans will appreciate your assistance."

The tracker dropped his head in a nod, tapped the brim of his hat and let the door finally close completely.

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief. "Quick thinking, Mr. Hamilton, on that I commend you."

"Glad to be of service. And I'll tell you just as I have every other day this week, Ezra, I'll personally deliver any messages to you as soon as possible. I just want that boy's party to be as much of a surprise as the rest of ya. My Missus and all the other ladies is all a dither baking the last coupla a days. Vin Tanner won't know what do to with all the food!" The old man giggled like a schoolboy.

'I'm sure Mr. Tanner will appreciate the bountiful repast. I just hope we receive the wire today, if not, I'm not sure I can get to Ridge City and back before the celebration."

"I'm sure Vin would understand if your package was late, Ezra."

The conman sighed and placed a hand over his heart. "If anyone could sympathize with my predicament, it would be Mr. Tanner, but I don't think I could exonerate myself if my gift were to arrive past the allotted time."

Ezra sauntered over to the saloon where he found Chris Larabee half-way through one of Inez' famous burritos.

"Congratulations, sir. I see you found a reason to get Vin out of town until the party?"

Chris chewed on a mouthful of food while pointed with his finger towards the north side of town and mumbled.

"Yes, I know, Mr. Tanner told me he was going up to the Morgans. Your eloquence is astounding, Mr. Larabee."

Chris swallowed. "Being that Vin's birthday is tomorrow, I'm not going to let you annoy me, Ezra. Got your 'work of art' yet?"

"Not yet. The…um…artist says I should receive it shortly.

Nathan, hat in hand, knocked on the door of the schoolhouse to announce his presence and pulled the door open. The children had left several minutes ago, and for a change there hadn't been a gathering of people outside, probably, Nathan figured, due to the preparations for the party. Inside her saw the teacher cleaning off the desks and pushing in the chairs.

"Miss Fuller?"

The young woman looked up. "Ah, Mr. Jackson, please come in."

"Hope I'm not disturbin' you, miss."

"Of course not, I'm just tidying up. I'm surprised you're not busy getting ready for the celebration. Seems like everyone is so excited about tomorrow night."

"Actually, that's why I'm here."

Hannah looked puzzled.

"You see, I haven't got Vin a present yet. I was hoping you'd help me out."

Leaning up against her desk she looked puzzled.

"Ya see, I've noticed Vin enjoys listening to your music."

"He does?"

"Oh, yes. He always hunkers down behind the church when he's in town and you play for the children. Doesn't want anyone to know I guess, but I've spotted him several times. You would do me a great favor if you'd play for him tomorrow night."

"Oh, I don't know. In front of all those people?"

"You play here almost every day," Nathan argued. "The children watch you. The townsfolk come and listen."

"But it's easier with children. And the others…" She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "…they aren't here." She motioned to the room itself. "There's a wall, a separation. It's not the same."

"Just a coupla songs, Miss Fuller. It'd mean so much to Vin…and to me."

Picking up her concertina which she hadn't put back in its case yet, she ran her hand over the instrument.

"I promise you, everyone will enjoy it. You have nothing to be afraid of…and if you start getting a little nervous…"

Hannah lifted her head. Nathan could see her trepidation in her bright brown eyes.

"...just pretend they are children. Half the time they act like it anyway." He grinned at her.

She smiled.

"Trust me, you'll do just fine. Just think how much Vin will enjoy it. I know you like him."

She blushed. "I'll do my best, Mr. Jackson."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clyde propped his heavily bandaged foot up on the porch rail as he settled back in the rocking chair. He dropped a sly wink at his wife as she walked over to where the ex-bounty hunter was preparing to chop wood.

The golden haired woman was dressed in a faded blue dress topped with a thread-bare apron.

It didn't take much skill as a tracker, Vin thought looking at the apron, to see not only what the family had eaten for breakfast but also what the children had been getting into as well. What amazed him was while Mrs. Morgan looked bedraggled and frazzled, she also looked content. This was a woman born to raise a family, and raise them well.

Betty Morgan, her youngest propped up on one hip and the two-year-old twin girls grasping her skirts, walked towards the tracker. In front of the house, the two oldest, four-year-old Jeremiah and five-year-old Joshua played cowboy with their imaginations and several sticks of wood.

Vin pushed up the sleeves on his old faded red cotton shirt as he watched the woman of the house and her clinging brood approach.

"Mr. Tanner, it's so good of you help us out. Don't know what we'd do if you hadn't come," Betty said, her words coming out rapidly as was her way and with a wide smile on her freckled face. "Poor Clyde done hurt himself a few days ago. He was working with the ol' mule out in the field when he stepped wrong. Done turned his ankle. It swelled all up, big as a melon. Heard him hollering all the way to the house. Don't have to tell you what a chore it was getting myself and five children up to the field. Then having to brace Clyde up and get 'em all back to the house. Then of course I had to go out and take care of the mule!"

Vin smiled politely at the woman's words, but wished she'd just stop talking so he could get on with the work hoping if he got started he might make it back to Four Corners early.

"Didn't know how we'd have gotten this work done without you. Sally, stop pulling your sister's hair! Jeremiah, don't hit on your brother!" She smiled apologetically at the long-haired young man. "I always told Chris, you were the most helpful. We'll be forever in your debt. Clyde has so much to do. I can only help him so much."

A sharp cry could be heard.

Without turning her head, Betty called out. "Joshua Albert, how many times do I have to tell you not to pinch your brother!" She smiled again. "Clyde was supposed to start chopping the wood two weeks ago, but other things had to be done. Now he's so far behind. It's a blessing, yes a blessing, that you came all the way out here to help out. Next time I'm in town, I'll ask Mr. Sanchez to say a special prayer for you and the rest of the Seven.

Vin dropped a nod. He opened his mouth to thank her, when she interrupted him.

"Let me know when you're done with the wood and I'll show you where the fence has to be fixed in the north field, then after that you can work on the…. There, there, Robert," she cooed to the baby who had fisted the fabric of her bodice in his small hands. "Mama's gonna feed you right away. That's what you get for talking to me, Mr. Tanner, my works not getting done!" she chastised as she began to turn away. "I'll be fixin' lunch. You just c'mon… Jeremiah, do I hafta get the switch?! Just c'mon upta the house in a coupla hours."

I kept her talking? Vin mused with a shake of his head. First time he'd ever been accused of being talkative and he hadn't even uttered a single word!

"You keep on pacing, Ezra, you'll wear a groove in the floor," Buck said leaning back in his chair.

The gambler consulted his pocket watch yet again, cast yet another anxious gaze over towards the telegraph office and let out a deep sigh.

"C'mon, Ez, rest a spell." Buck lazily pushed the chair next to him away from the table with his foot. "Inez, beers for Ezra and me. Jus' put 'em on his tab."

Ezra's eyebrows rose expressing his dissatisfaction at paying for Buck's beverage. "I suppose you have your gift for Mr. Tanner already procured?" Ezra asked clearly disheartened.

"J.D. and I have it all taken care of. Took a bit of looking. Looked at a lot of different kinds 'fore we found the right one. J.D.'s picking it up right now."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After having rode nearly half the afternoon to arrive at his destination, J.D. knocked on the door and paced nervously hat in hand in front of the door to a small home waiting for someone to answer.

Finally, the wooden door creaked upon and a tall lean man wearing a worn pair of overalls greeted him. "Sorry I couldn't get to the door any sooner," the man apologized, "but hearing that we had company everyone inside got a bit excited. I'm sure you can understand."

"Oh, of course, Mr. Ladd," J.D. assured him worrying the brim of his bowler.

"You seem a might nervous, son."

"Well you see I've never done this before, and Buck was supposed to come with me, but couldn't at the last moment. I just don't want to make the wrong choice. This is important after all. I do want Vin to be happy. "

Mr. Ladd chuckled. "Never knew any of my girls or boys to disappoint. You sure you want a girl, right?"

J.D. nodded sharply and bit his lip. "Yeah, a girl…definitely a girl."

"I've met Mr. Tanner a few times, did strike me that he'd favor a girl." He barked out a shrill laugh. "Well c'mon in, we only gots two girls left – both gots long soft silky hair. Full of life and stamina – sure to keep a man happy. Can't go wrong."

Mr. Hamilton pushed open the batwing doors of the saloon and spying the well-dressed man seated at the table in the center of the room, pushed forward through a group of cowboys and ranchers. Approaching man in question, he leaned down and whispered into his ear. "It's here, Mr. Standish. It's in Ridge City."

"Thank you, Mr. Hamilton," Ezra responded, his voice equally low. "Would you be so kind to inform Mr. Larabee that I have left for the train station, and intend to return before the festivities tomorrow?"

The telegraph operated nodded. "You can count on me."

With a grin, Ezra Standish abruptly threw down a winning hand and began gathering up his accumulated winnings. "It appears that my luck has suddenly terminated, gentlemen. I will leave you to you to pursue your pleasures without my presence."

The other men at the table groaned, obviously hoping they might have had a chance to recoup their losses.

Ezra flew up the stairs to the boarding house, quickly packed his saddlebags and flew back down the stairs and towards the livery. Moments later, Ezra astride Chaucer was galloping towards Ridge City.

"Mr. Tanner, I've set you a place at our table," Betty Morgan yelled from the porch, the babe still on her hip.

Vin looked over the back of the mule and towards the homestead.

"Now I won't take no for an answer, Mr. Tanner," she warned, and turned her head back towards the open door. "Don't you dare get out of your chairs," she threatened. "Sally, there's no dolls at the dinner table. Joshua Eugene Morgan, if you don't calm down right now, you won't sit down for a week!"

Vin was leading the mule back to the barn, when she hollered again. "You best clean up and don't dawdle, Mr. Tanner. You won't want your food to be cold!"

The meal was tasty and filling, but Vin was sure he'd be going to bed that night with a headache, not from the Morgan brood being noisy rambunctious children, but from being besieged by all the questions they posed him. One asked him where he got his hat, another why he called his horse Peso, another asked him what his favorite color was…and just like their mother, none of them paused long enough for him to reply.

At the end of the evening, Betty tucked the kids in bed, and Vin headed out to sleep in a pile of hay in the barn telling him he'd be on his way back to town after he finished plowing the east field the next day.

Just as Vin was out of earshot, Clyde tore off the wrapping around his ankle and breathed a sigh of relief. "He'll sleep well tonight, Betty. You worked him like a dog." Reaching up he pulled her into his lap.

"Well, Mr. Larabee did tell me to keep him busy," she said in her defense and wrapped her arms around his husband's neck. "I have instructions not to let him leave our place until after midday tomorrow. So you best get up in the morning and rewrap that ankle before Mr. Tanner sees you."

"Yes, Betty Lou."

"It's just too bad we can't be there tomorrow to celebrate with everyone, but it's good to know we had a part in helping out."

"Amen. Now let's get to bed." Giving her a kiss, he picked her up, blew out the oil lamp, and carried her into their bedroom.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A tired Vin Tanner steered Peso into the livery just as the sun was starting to set.

From his position in front of the saloon, Chris Larabee saw his friend steer his horse into the livery. Taking the time to alert the people inside the restaurant, Chris made his way across to join Vin, but not before casting his gaze down the road, hoping that he'd see Ezra returning from his mission.

Vin was removing the saddle from Peso when Chris poked his head into the spirited steed's stall.

"Looks like the Morgans kept you busy," Chris said.

Vin heaved the saddle up over the half-wall of the stable. "Yeah, you can say that again. Reminded me why I never wanted to be a farmer. But what was worse was all the jibber-jabber."

Chris laughed and removing his black hat he ran his hand through his straw-colored hair. "Couldn't get a word in edgewise?"

Vin shot him a piercing glare, but his lips turned up into a grin. "Hardly a word, but there's a lot of love in that house, Chris. All in all, they's pretty lucky."

"Yeah, they are," Chris agreed.

Vin removed the horse blanket from Peso's back and while Chris brushed the horse's coat, Vin put some oats into a feedbag and affixed it to his horse.

"Think we'll ever be that lucky, Chris? You know, finally be able to settle down and create a life for ourselves?"

Chris was about to reply when he heard a loud whistle. It was time to start things rolling.

"C'mon, clean up and I'll buy you a steak at the restaurant," Chris offered, clasping his friend around the shoulders.

"Buy? Y'know it's part of our pay," Vin teased.

"Figure of speech."

Vin laughed and let himself be dragged along to the water pump so he could wash away the dirt and dust.

Mary positioned herself at the front window of the hotel's restaurant, which commanded an excellent view down the street towards the livery with the benefit of the night's full moon.

The room behind her hummed with activity as the women placed bowls of fried chicken, stewed beef, mashed potatoes, and vegetables on a heavy wooden plank which had been set up on sawhorses on one side of the room. Others, knowing that Vin had a sweet tooth, contributed to the festivities by adding an assortment of pies, cakes, and custards. The chairs and tables were scattered around the room with one long table for the Seven placed against the back wall, the center chair decorated with streamers.

"Everyone hide," Mary Travis urged upon seeing Chris and Vin approach the hotel.

People pushed back into closets, behind tables and into the kitchen area.

"…and then when Mrs. Morgan asked me to diaper the baby, I knew it was time to head back to town," Vin related.

Chris chuckled and made note that he'd have to extend a special thank you to the Morgans for keeping Vin so busy. He just wished he could have seen Vin's face when Betty asked the tracker to diaper the infant. Placing a hand on Vin's back, Chris urged him through the door of the restaurant. Upon seeing the newly rearranged tables and all the food, Vin's forward momentum ground to a halt.

The door closed behind the pair in turn causing the bell mounted to the top of the door to ring.

Upon hearing the bell, all the people spilled out into the room and en masse shouted "Happy Birthday!"

Vin's eyes widened and he took a step backwards straight into the unmovable Chris Larabee.

"Birthday?" he squeaked out.

Josiah, taking on the role of the party coordinator, emerged from the crowd of people. "All these people here," the big man raised his long arms," have assembled here today to celebrate your birthday, Vin Tanner."

Vin's pivoted around to face Chris.

Chris smiled and nodded. "This is for you, Vin."

"I don't know my birthday," he admitted to his friend.

"I know. We thought that April 21st sounded like a good day for you to have a birthday. Well, Ezra's cards did help with the decision."

"Huh?"

"You can ask Ezra when he shows up. In the meantime," he turned Vin around, "these people went to a lot of trouble for you. Don't you think you owe it to them to appear to be thankful?"

Turning to once again to face the crowd, he gave the people a small smile, muttered a thank you, and let the Chris and some of the townsfolk propel him into the chair of honor. Chris sat beside Vin, not just because he was Vin's best friend, but also so he would be able to reach out and grab the tracker should he decide to bolt. The others all took their seats at the scattered tables. Josiah, Buck, J.D., and Nathan all chose seats near Vin and Chris, saving an empty seat for Ezra hoping he'd arrive shortly.

Josiah stood up from his seat and facing Vin, and in a strong powerful voice addressed the young man. "Mr. William Dean Howells is credited with the following statement:

_'I know, indeed, of nothing more subtly satisfying and cheering than a knowledge of the real good will and appreciation of others. Such happiness does not come with money, nor does it flow from fine physical state. It cannot be brought. But it is the keenest joy, after all; and the toiler's truest and best reward.'_ (1) Again, Vin, we wish you a most sincere Happy Birthday. My gift to you will be presented first. It wasn't much, and certainly didn't take any cajoling, but I did arrange for the women to prepare and bring their culinary creations to this event."

"Josiah, you're starting to sound like Ezra," J.D. piped up.

"Who is starting to sound like me?" Ezra asked having just stepped through the doorway. The gambler was exceptionally dusty and unusually unkempt from his rapid ride back to Four Corners. Under one arm, he carried a large heavy package wrapped in brown paper and secured with twine.

Josiah laughed deeply and with a sweep of his arm directed Ezra to the seat which had been saved for him.

Ezra graced the preacher with a two-fingered salute and moved to the seat but not before stopping by and wishing Vin a happy birthday.

Josiah continued. "So the first gift will be enjoyed not only by yourself, but by everyone here today. But you, Vin, will be the first to partake. But first, let's us bow our heads and pray. 'Heavenly Father, we thank Thee for this food and the hands it took to prepare it. Bless it to our strength and to thy glory. Amen'."

Raising his head Vin looked around the room. He spotted Nettie and Casey, Mary, the blacksmith, the new schoolmarm, both Tiny and Yosemite, and Inez, Mrs. Potter, and a number of other people. Nervously, he looked back at Chris.

"C'mon, Vin, everyone's hungry. Go get yourself something to eat. I'll be right behind you." In a lower voice he whispered. "And don't you even think about scooting out the back door."

With a sigh Vin rose to his feet and made his way through the people to where the food was laid out. Along the way people stopped him shook his hand and wished him a happy birthday. Shyly Vin nodded and expressed his gratitude with quick thank yous, and was even more thankful when he reached the food spread.

Loading his plate, being sure to take a little of everything and a lot of his favorites, Vin finally returned to his seat allowing the rest of the people access to the food.

Seeing Vin dig into the food like someone would take it away from him if he paused for a moment, Chris elbowed him. Vin shot him a questioning look.

"You do know that this isn't over when you're done eating?"

Vin swallowed.

"This is going to be an event that this town will talk about a long time. You aren't half done yet."

Vin groaned.

"It won't be that bad, trust me. By the end of the evening, you'll be glad you didn't just hightail it outta here."

Vin grimaced.

"Now give everyone a smile and finish your meal...there's no hurry."

Vin flashed his audience a forced grin.

TBD

_(1) Note: Mr. Howell is credited with this quote, and he did live during the time period (born 1837 – died 1920), though I cannot be sure he wrote these words before the time of this story. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Seeing that everyone was finished eating, and that the table in front of the guest of honor was cleared and cleaned, Josiah rose to his feet and clapped his large hands together.

"Well one gift is been delivered and received." Josiah smiled toothily at his audience. "Again, thank you, ladies. You certainly outdid yourselves. I do believe these fine women have one more gift to bestow. Mrs. Potter?"

Mrs. Potter, accompanied by many of the other women from town, stood up. "Rose and Agnes, you can come in now," she called out.

Two of the town's more elderly women walked into the room carrying a large colorful quilt. The smiles on their wrinkled faces were quite contagious.

"Psst..stand up." Chris urged.

Vin stood up from his seat as the two women approached.

Mrs. Potter stepped forward. "The women of this community would like to present you with this quilt, Mr. Tanner. We hope it brings you many years of warmth and comfort as you have comforted us protecting this town."

The gift was placed into the tracker's arms.

He looked down at the gift in awe. "It's beautiful," he said, "and very soft." Looking up he addressed the ladies. "I don't know what to say. I've never had such a nice blanket. When I sleep with it, I'll think of all of you. Thank you very much."

The women smiled and some of them, particularly Rose and Agnes giggled like little girls.

Josiah thanked the women and then motioned for Nettie and Casey to approach the birthday boy.

Casey placed their present on top of the quilt while Nettie, not being shy – or ever having been timid, reached across the table and pulled Vin into a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

"Enough of that, Vin Tanner," she warned. "You had better get used to that, I have a feeling I won't be the last one kissing you tonight. Anyway, Casey has a couple of things for you. Go on, open them up."

Vin's long fingers pulled on the twine holding the brown-papered wrapped gift to reveal three pairs of socks and a package of spruce chewing gum (2).

"I could use new socks," Vin said. Holding up one of the pairs. One of the socks was a couple inches shorter than its mate.

"That's the pair I made," Casey admitted. "Guess I didn't get one long enough – I'm just learning how to knit."

The people in attendance giggled.

"Makes no matter," Vin said. "Can't see them when I got my boots on anyway."

Casey smiled.

"And spruce gum. Thanks."

Nettie leaned forward. "And some people here think you chew tobacky," she teased.

With a grin, Vin pocketed the gum and thanked her again

Mary's turn was next. When he opened her present, he found writing paper and pencils.

After Vin thanked her, Nathan stood up. "Vin, my gift to you is that of persuasion."

Vin tilted his head to one side contemplating the healer's choice of words.

"I'm happy to say that I was able to convince Miss Fuller to play a couple songs for us."

Vin looked surprised, but also happy.

"C'mon, now, Miss Fuller, no need to be shy," Nathan encouraged. He placed the chair he'd been using in the center of the room, and beckoned the young schoolmarm to sit and play.

Hannah grasped her concertina and moved towards the vacant seat. "I'm afraid, I'm not much of a singer," she admitted. "But I could hardly refuse to provide a little entertainment for this most important occasion, especially when asked so nicely." She nodded toward Nathan. "I also understand that Mr. Tanner has been listening discreetly outside when I play for your children."

Vin blushed, but nodded his head and smiled.

"I also understand that he is not alone."

The other people nodded their own heads and laughed at themselves.

"The chorus will be repeated, so if you would like to join in, please do so. I would welcome the company."

Hannah deftly played the opening notes of her first song, and by the last couple of verses, most of the people were singing along with her, including Vin Tanner.

Leaning back in his seat, Nathan, observed the people around him and smiled. It wasn't very often seven men could meld together to form a family of their own. But they had done so – and done so very successfully. He didn't know of many families with as strong of a bond and he and his "brothers" had. Not only did they have their family, but they had also succeeded, in making the town a safer place, and thus a more cohesive community. The healer sighed. Life right now was good, and catching the twinkling eye of Raine who had come down from the reservation for the party, he thought that it might even get better in the near future. Drawing in a deep breath he joined with the group's voices to sing the last chorus.

TBC

_(2) Spruce Gum: Per Wikipedia, spruce gum is made from the sap of spruce trees. In North America, it is known that spruce gum was chewed by the Native Americans. Spruce gum was later introduced to the early American pioneers and was sold commercially by the 19th century. [Author note: My father used to cut the lumps of spruce gum off the trees for me and my sister to chew when we went hiking up in the Central Maine woods. Got to admit, can't say I was very fond of it.]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Now keep your eyes closed, Vin," Buck urged.

"I'm warning you, Bucklin…"

"Hush, now you keep this up and you'll just ruin the surprise."

"Haven't I been surprised enough tonight?" Vin complained.

"Josiah, if you could help me out?" Buck asked.

With a nod and a toothy smile, the preacher walked behind Vin and placed his large hands over the young man's eyes."

"Buck!" Vin cried out squirming under the preacher's iron grip.

"Calm down, Vin, it'll be over before you know it," Chris remarked.

Chuckles and giggles erupted from the attendees.

Turning towards the door to the restaurant, Buck saw J.D. approach with their gift.

"You'd think you'd be more grateful," Buck complained. "J.D. and I went to a lot of trouble to find just the right gift. J.D. even rode all the way up to see Mr. Ladd to pick out just the right girl for you," he teased.

Vin sputtered, but Josiah held firm. Nathan pushed the quilt and other gifts aside to make room.

Buck urged J.D. further into the room with their gift.

"Oh you don't have to worry none, Vin," Buck continued. "We made sure to pick a real purty one out, one with nice silky hair, and a little sassy. One, that'll keep you company and keep you warm at night."

"Buck, must I remind you that there are women present," Ezra piped up trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, right. Well if they want to look away they can. This will be over with soon. J.D., you all set? Just put her right on the table in front of the birthday boy."

"Ok, Josiah, let'm loose."

Josiah pulled his hands away and stepped back.

Vin sputtered and upon opening his eyes looked at Buck and J.D.'s gift his mouth agape.

"You, you…."

"See I knew he'd like her," Buck boasted to J.D.

"Hey, I'm the one that personally picked her out. And had to carry her all the way back here." J.D. added punching Buck in the upper arm.

"You got me a dog?" Vin exclaimed reaching out to grasp his gift. The a long-haired, floppy eared pup with a shiny chestnut colored coat jumped up on Vin's chest.

"Well yeah, we got you a dog," Buck replied. "What did you think we got you?" He winked at Vin who had now lifted the dog into his arms and was the welcome recipient to several puppy kisses.

"I've never had a dog of my own before."

"So you like her?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Thanks, guys."

Buck wrapped an arm around J.D.'s head. "We did good, kid." he whispered thickly.

Chris leaned back in his chair taking in the moment. The joy on Vin's face reminded him of Christmases with his son, Adam. He wondered if Vin had ever come close to experiencing anything like this before and if he had ever been so surrounded by love and appreciation since his mother had died. Ezra looked over to him, and Chris gave him a nod.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Perhaps, Mr. Dunne, could hold your pup while I present my gift, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked.

"Sassy," Vin said.

Ezra looked confused. "Sassy?"

"Her name's Sassy, just like Buck said."

"I did?"

"Yep. You said she was a little sassy, so I figure that's a good name – Sassy," Vin determined with a nod of his head.

"Well then," Ezra continued. "Do you think J.D. could tend to Sassy for a moment?"

Reluctantly, Vin relinquished possession of the puppy to J.D.

Ezra rose to his feet and brush away dust from the sleeves of his green jacket and bent down to pick up his gift. "Mr. Tanner, please let me convey my best wishes on your birthday."

"Thanks, Ezra."

"And let me also apologize for not arriving on time to this soiree. A finer party I have yet had to pleasure to attend in a very long time." Turning his head a bit to the left, he addressed Chris. "Mr. Larabee, at this time I have to apologize, I was a bit less than truthful to you those many weeks ago regarding what I would be presenting Mr. Tanner with tonight, but I still owe you my gratitude for your sagely advice."

Chris narrowed his eyes towards the gambler.

Walking forward Ezra placed a sizeable packaged in front of Vin.

"I wish you a very happy birthday, Mr. Tanner. Please accept my gift."

Stepping back, Ezra watched anxiously while Vin's long fingers pulled at the knot of twine and pushed away the brown paper to reveal a stack of brown leather books. Looking down her read the cover and quickly looked up at Ezra, his mouth agape. Finding his voice he finally spoke. "Ezra?"

The rest of the people in the room, including most of the Seven were asking what had been revealed. Mary looked up at the two men, her eyes shedding tears of joy and pride.

"Pick one up, Vin," Ezra urged.

With more care than he would picking up a delicate egg, Vin did as instructed and opened the cover of the book. "It's my words," he stated with awe running his fingertips over the printed words. "My words all in a book, just like a real poet. Ezra?"

"Mr. Tanner, you are a real poet. And now you'll be a paid published poet."

"I don't understand."

"Remember when I acted on your behalf a couple of years ago regarding your most erstwhile cantankerous steed?"

Vin didn't respond.

"When I helped you when you were accused of horse theft?"

"Yep. I signed that piece of paper…the poxie."

"Proxy," Ezra gently corrected. "I decided it was worth possibly incurring your wrath to contact a respectable publishing company to see if they would be interested in printing your poems. Not only were they interested, I was able to secure a better than average royalty on your behalf."

"Royalty?"

"I will explain later. In the meantime there are enough books for you to distribute to all your friends. Of course I'm sure they'll all want you to autograph them."

"But, Ezra," Vin said looking up first up at the gambler and then over to Mary. "It's got my name on it - my whole name on it."

Ezra looked innocently. "Yes, Mr. Vincent J. Tanner, it certainly does. I think it looks very nice and it's very fitting. I even provided a forward which I hope you'll appreciate."

"It is nice, Ezra. Looks mighty fine, but…"

"I think it's my turn," Chris interrupted.

"But—"

"My turn," Chris repeated, "then we'll discuss your buts."

"Vin, happy birthday." Reaching into the inside pocket of his black leather vest Chris withdrew a long envelope.

"That's it?" Buck asked loudly. "Just three words?"

"Yeah, Chris," Josiah piped up. "How about a little more than just that? This is a celebration after all."

"Speech, speech!" J.D. called out, and several others joined in with the chant.

"Ah, hell, Chris you don't have to say anything," Vin said. "You just being here is enough.

"Well, actually maybe this time they are right." Chris shot them a glare. "Remember though, even a broken clock is right twice a day, don't let it go to your heads."

Buck whispered to J.D. "Remember this, he said we were right. That don't happen often."

"I'd say it never happens," J.D. replied.

"Any idea what he got Vin?"

"Nope. Hell, maybe Chris wrote a poem himself!"

"Ssssh!" The group urged.

Ezra spoke up. "Go head, Mr. Larabee."

"Thank you, where was I?"

"Chris, you wished Vin a happy birthday," Mary replied.

"Oh right. Well, I should tell him a couple things. One that I've been working on his present for a long time, long before we decided that April 21st would be Vin's birthday. Another thing is that I never expected when I first met this long haired, skinny former bounty hunter that I had found not only a friend, but a brother. Vin, when I met you I was in a very dark place, but you – despite your own troubles – brightened my day, and as a result gave my life purpose again." Chris passed the younger man the envelope. "Again, happy birthday."

Vin locked eyes with his friend, swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Thanks, Chris." He breathed. "I could say the same about you, and the rest of the Seven."

"Well, open it, Mr. Tanner," Ezra encouraged.

Vin pulled out his large hunting knife from his belt, and deftly slit the envelope open. Upon placing the knife down on the table, he opened the envelope and withdrew a thick piece of cream colored paper. Silently, his lips moving occasionally to help sound out the words, he read it. And he read it again.

"I'm free? Free to return to Texas?" he asked, making sure he read it correctly, for surely it couldn't be possible. "I'm not wanted anymore?"

Murmurs of amazement and joy could be heard.

"Free to go back if you want. Your name is clear," Chris confirmed. "But I have a feeling a lot of people here want you, and want you to stay."

With shaking hands, Vin dropped the paper. Crawling over the table and through the throng of people, he flew out through the door. Chris was soon on his heels, not stopping until he reached Vin's refuge in the livery stable.

"Vin, you all right?" he asked cautiously approaching his friend who had sunk down on his haunches just outside of Peso's stall.

With a sniff, Vin looked up into Chris's green eyes.

Chris saw something he thought he'd never see. In the light of the full moon, he saw tears streaming down the cheeks of the tracker. Dropping to his knees, he pulled the younger man into a comforting embrace.

"I'm free?" he questioned.

Chris pulled away so he could look at Vin in the eyes. He knew that while Vin wasn't confined to a prison cell, Vin certainly felt restricted having to look over his shoulder all the time and not being able to return to his beloved Texas.

"Yep, free," Chris reconfirmed. "That paper says so. I'll tell you all the details later. You just have to be wary for a bit longer until we know everyone has been notified."

Vin roughly brushed away his tears. "Chris, I don't know what to say. My words are stuck in my throat."

"Vin, you don't have to say anything. You and I have always had this bond, this link – we can tell what the other's thinking sometimes without the other saying a word. This is one of these times."

"Yeah, that's true."

"How about you clean yourself up and we'll go back to the party. I think you have some books to sign."

With a nod, Vin let Chris help him to his feet and they soon returned back to the party.

TBC (epilogue follows)


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue – Two Years Later…**

Vin Tanner sat on his haunches on a bluff overlooking the town, his dog Sassy was curled up behind him. Below the bluff, Peso, a donkey, and another horse were tried up feeding on sweet grass. Beside him on a large rock sat two men. One man he thought he'd never see again – and had hoped he wouldn't – Mr. Jock Steele. He had to say one thing about the man, he certainly was persistent. The other man, was a bit older than the dime-store novelist. His name was Walter Winslow. He was a bit on the heavy side, balding, and dressed in a suit highly unsuitable for where Vin had brought him, but for whatever reason, he did like the man.

"Is this it?" Winslow asked, taking off his bowler had he wiped at the sweat accumulating on his forehead with a stark white handkerchief before placing the bowler back on his head.

"You did want to see the town. Far as I know this is the best place to see it." Vin replied.

Jock piped up. "Now, Mr. Tanner, maybe we'd be better served by a…."

Vin rose slowly to his feet and stared down at the small stout man. "I told you, you were allowed to come, but that if I heard a peep from you that was it."

Jock gulped.

Sassy growled.

"You saw how we got up here, now you can just get back on your donkey and high tail it back to town. Mr. Winslow don't need you around to do what he came here for."

"Mr. Tanner does make a good point, Mr. Steele. I will meet you back in town, though I do appreciate your assistance."

"Very well. If you need me, I'll be in the saloon. Maybe I can find someone to take me back to Purgatorio. Did I ever tell you about Purgatorio, Mr. Winslow?"

"Too many times," he groaned. "Please don't let us keep you from your journey."

With a resigned sigh, Jock, crawled back up on his donkey and headed back to Four Corners.

"I never thought he'd leave me alone," Winslow grumbled. "That man made the train ride from New York City seem twice as long as it was, but McAllister Publishing insisted that I wouldn't find you without his assistance. Apparently Steele wanted to come back to do a follow-up book on the Magnificent Seven."

Vin smiled. "Yeah, he can be like a gnat on a cow's ass."

"Such a poet, Mr. Tanner," Winslow teased.

"So, you came all this way just to see me?" Vin asked, cutting to the chase.

"And to learn a bit more about you and where you live, how you live," he explained and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. " Since your first volume of poetry was published, we've received a lot of inquiries seeking more information on the cowboy poet. Some of which we were able to learn from Jock Steele, but he's been known to exaggerate."

Vin chuckled.

"Before we print the second volume, we thought that we should learn a more about you and your friends, Mr. Tanner. I'll also be sketching some of the scenes around town, and of you and your friends."

"First of all just call me Vin. Only Ezra calls me Mr. Tanner."

"Very well, Vin." Winslow looked out over the town and put his pencil to paper and started to sketch. "For instance what can you tell me about Four Corners?"

"Well…" Vin paused a moment to gather his thoughts before proceeding. "Four Corners wasn't supposed to be anything more than a place for me to hide out for a bit…to blend into the surroundings. At the time I had a bounty on my head. I thought the town was small enough to hide away in for a time, earn some money before moving on. It turned out where I found my brothers, my family, and my future." The poet shrugged. "I guess it was my salvation. Ah, hell, I'm starting to sound like Josiah."

Winslow stopped sketching, and laughed but quickly became serious. "I know Jock mentioned something about a bounty on your head in his book, but that's about all he said. Can you tell me anything more?"

"Yeah, well, to keep it short, I was set up by a man called Eli Joe for killing a man. I was innocent, but couldn't prove it. The law put a $500 bounty on my head – dead or alive. Until Chris was able to prove me innocent, it was my friends and this town that kept me safe."

"It does sound like something Mr. Steele would like to write about," Winslow mused.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Vin vowed. Reaching down he grabbed a stick laying on the ground. He caught Sassy's eye and held up one finger. With his free hand took the time to throw the stick for the dog. Sassy's eyes darted from Vin to the target, quivering in anticipation. Vin paused for a moment before lowering his finger to point at the stick, immediately Sassy took off like a shot.

"Of course, I can respect your privacy. Can you at least tell me what's been happening with you, your friends, and this town in the past couple years? If you are willing, I'd like to include an introduction to your next book, describing your life in Four Corners. Of course, you would have the approval on anything published. The people in the cities and out east love reading about life out here, and they are most interested in you."

"Aw hell, Mr. Winslow, I'm just a man."

Sassy returned to Vin's side and dropped the stick.

"I'd really like to know whatever it is you can tell me, Vin. I understand you and six of your friends agreed to act as Four Corners' peacekeepers approximately five years ago?"

Vin considered the request. "Yeah, it was about that long ago and the town has grown some since then." Vin pointed out a four-story build on the east side of town. "See that there building, the white one with the green around the edges. That was Mrs. Potter's general store, but Ezra went in with her and added a section of special men's clothes. According to Ezra…" Vin cleared his throat and imitated Ezra's Southern accent "…the finest in men's clothing this side of the Mississippi, shipped directly from New Orleans, Philadelphia, and Paris.

"I take it you don't shop there?"

Vin snorted. "Not hardly."

Winslow laughed at the poet's reaction.

"What about your other friends, Vin?"

Vin took the time to throw the stick for Sassay again before replying. "Well Josiah is still making repairs to his church – don't think that'll ever story - but now the town comes to listen to him preach. Then there's Nathan, he actually has a place to heal folks on the ground floor. Kinda hard expecting sick people to walk up stairs. Then there's J.D."

"The sheriff?"

Vin nodded. "That place other there," he pointed to a small home to his left, just outside of town. A barn stood behind the home and a corral extended from the far side of the barn to a small grove of trees. "That there is J.D.'s place. He and Casey married about a year and a half ago. J.D. pretty busy being the town's sheriff and a small farm. And he and Casey had their first three months ago – spitting image of her ma."

"What of Mr. Larabee?"

"Ol' Chris gets along pretty well. He's increased the size of his shack…almost the size of a shack and a half now. He's bought a few brood mares and a fine stallion. Some people come all the way from Denver to buy stock from him."

"What about you? What has changed for you in the last two years?" Winslow asked.

"Instead of tellin' you how about I show you?"

Winslow nodded. "Lead the way."

The two men rode their horses away from the bluff and north of town. Sassy ran along beside the horse until Vin pulled his horse to a stop and patted the saddle horn. The dog barked twice and on a run sprang up in front of her master. Peso turned his head toward the addition to the saddle and gave a whinny in greeting.

"Good trick," Winslow noted.

A panting Sassy turned to look at the stranger with what appeared to be a satisfied smile on her face.

"No trick, she came up with that one on her own," Vin bragged.

The dog yipped and lifted her head up to give Vin a slurp across the cheek. "'Nuff of that, girl," Vin said with little force and a bit of a grin.

The rode on a bit longer until Vin finally turned towards a small ranch situated near a copse of trees. A small barn connected to the ranch with a corral connected to it.

"Welcome to my place," Vin said then kicked his horse into a trot until he reached the corral. He urged Sassy to jump down and he let Peso into the corral.

Winslow followed suit and soon his horse joined Peso.

"I had no idea you had a place of your own," he remarked.

"Still a surprise to me," Vin admitted as he walked toward his home, Winslow following. "So much happened after I came to Four Corners."

"You found six brothers." Winslow recounted.

"Got my name back." Vin added.

"Became a poet." Winslow continued.

Vin opened the door. A cinnamon haired women launched herself at him and he hugged her back fiercely placing a kiss on her lips. A blur of motion hurtled toward the poet and clung to his legs.

"Up, Pa!" a little fair-haired apple-cheeked boy wearing patched pants and a plaid shirt cried out.

With a laugh, Vin bent down and picked him up and turned to his guest. "And I found love and family of brothers and one of my own. Don't get much better than that."

And Mr. Walter Winslow had to agree.

The End.

_To my readers: Please accept my thank you for all who have followed, are following, and will follow this story, and most especially thank you to those who take the time to leave a review. Also a big thank you to my beta reader, Terri, and Sr. who always offers her support. In addition, a special thanks to my husband and daughter to seem to think my stories are the equivalent to a New York Times best seller...gotta love them_!

PJ in NH


End file.
